


A Wolf's Tail

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BuckyxStretch lovin, F/M, Gift Fic, NSFW, Oral, Werewolf Stretch, human bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: The drought has everyone struggling desperately to make ends meet. Bucky's family is no different. Life on the farm is hard and backbreaking work and there seems to be no end in sight. When things come to a head one night, Bucky finds herself on a whole new adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canadian_BuckBeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/gifts).



The days were hot. Humid. And miserable.

 

 

Bucky was sweating bullets as she went to tend to the livestock. She sighed at the meager bucket full of water she’d managed to pull up from the well. This drought was going to be the death of them if they weren’t careful. They’d already lost some of their best livestock to the drought, and it wasn’t like the king had offered to help them. Her father had sent in a formal request, had even managed to get an audience with him but still the king sat on his throne, with his harem of women, in his palace where water ran freely.

 

 

The family was down to only a few horses, some cattle and chickens. The grains were down to nothing, and they hadn’t gotten much from the sale of the animals that they could sell at market and even then, the other farms were struggling. Bucky called to animals in the field who came ambling over to the trough as she filled it as high as it would go. She wasn’t sure how they would survive the winter on their meager gold stores although at least there would be ice and no more heat. And perhaps they could hunt when the herds returned for the winter.

 

 

“Bucky! Make sure to check the fences on the north side before you come in for dinner!” Called her mother from her position at the house, hands brushing the front of her apron in preparation for dinner. She nodded and waved to her mother as she started to walk the fences. There had been rumblings of wolf sightings in the area from the other neighbors, the fences weren’t perfect but at the very least it helped to deter the hungry wolves from slaughtering the animals they had left.

 

 

One of the horses trotted alongside her, her favorite one actually. A well mannered mare that she’d had been given back when she was a girl by her father. “Hey there Sugar. Sorry there’s not a lot of water today. I’m sure the rains will come soon.” She smiled and put a hand on the horse’s shoulder who flicked her ears at the sound of Bucky’s voice. She walked alongside the fence, looking for any place that might need repairs, it wouldn’t do for the horses or cattle to get spooked and hurt themselves trying to get out.

 

 

She was glad that Sugar decided to walk alongside her, the woods around the farm spooked her. It was like there was some creature always watching her from the depths of the trees, she couldn’t actually see anything but it didn’t help the feeling of her hair standing on end any less. It wasn’t her favorite part of her world that was for sure. Especially seeing as how she’d heard so many stories of people going missing in the woods over the years.

 

 

She walked the line of the fence, checking for anything and everything but only seeing a bit of strange looking orange fur that seemed to brush up against the fence in places. It was probably just a cat or something, there were plenty of strays around the area so she didn’t pay it any attention aside from thinking about making sure the chickens were safely tucked away at night so the other predators wouldn’t get to them.

 

 

“Took ya long enough. What were you doing out there?” Her brother commented as she came up to the house after locking up the rest of the chickens. She rolled her eyes and walked past him into the house. 

 

 

“Had to make sure everything was set up for the night. The wildlife are getting bolder as the drought continues on. Soon they’ll be trying to get inside the house if we aren’t careful.” She grabbed the bowls that her mother handed her while her father and brother washed up, her younger sister helping set up the table with their meager supper. This was going to be a rough winter indeed if they didn’t make some coin soon.

 

 

Dinner was quiet, her father chewing on some dried meat they’d had from their stores, glancing out the windows as the sun disappeared over the horizon. He was worried, they all were. Bucky could tell that it was going to be a winter to remember.

 

 

The next few days there were murmurs through the small village whenever they tried to go take their stock to market. They took their best eggs, their milk from the cattle and whatever they could sell, taking it to market to trade in for things that would last during the winter. The villagers had been talking about seeing a beast wandering through the woods at night, howling like the legendary hell hounds at all hours of the night, stealing their livestock and leaving the area restless.

 

 

Bucky didn’t put too much stock into it. It was a small town, the villagers were restless and looking for any and all excuse to take their minds off of the impending winter months. She stayed by her mother while her father negotiated with a group of men who were traveling through, trying to barter for dried goods. “You should stand taller. Shoulders back, chin up. The men will never look at you properly if you don’t hold yourself with some sense of decorum.” Her mother chastised, making Bucky immediately do as her mother said, it was easier to obey than to fight.

 

 

But it wasn’t like she was looking for a husband, she was too busy at the farm. She stood with her hands folded neatly in front of her. “We might be able to scrape by for a little while. Hopefully the deer return through the winter and we can do better. But there’s not much more we can get here.” Her father sighed, gathering their things and putting everything up for their ride back to the hose. “We’ll make do.” He muttered as if more to himself than to the rest of them, trying to convince himself.

 

 

Two more days passed, but there was no change. No rain. Nothing to help the farm. Bucky could tell the tensions in the house were strained. All of the frustration coming to an ugly head one night when her younger sister came home far later than she was supposed to have been home and her father started in on her. “Where the hell were you? We had to do all of the chores without you!” The whole house erupted into an uproar of yelling and fighting that made Bucky’s head hurt. She slipped out of the house while they were all distracted just to get some peace and quiet. She was just going to check on the chicken coup, make sure the other predators in the area hadn’t gotten into it.

 

 

She could hear her family fighting inside the house even as she headed out to the coup. Her sister had been going out and seeing one of the other farm boys in the area, sneaking off as often as they could for mid day rendezvous that really pissed her father off. She’d heard that the king was looking for women to add to his harem and with that sort of status their family would be lifted out of poverty in no time. And since her father had two daughters that doubled his chances for selling them off for money for the farm.

 

 

She was so busy thinking about it that she didn’t notice the pawprints in the dirt around the chicken coup until she rounded the corner and came face to face with a massive wolf, his fur rippling and sparking with magic, skull where fur normally would be, orange eye lights in the sockets looking her over. Bucky’s breath caught in her throat, her heart pumping wildly in her chest. She froze for a second, her body unsure as to do until the wolf took a sniff of the air, a low rippling growl that made her want to run.

 

 

So she did.

 

 

Bucky tore off towards the woods without thinking, hearing the howl of the wolf behind her. She ran, her feet rushing through the dried grass, away from the house. She glanced back over her shoulder, seeing the front door open, her father’s silhouette staring after her as the wolf bounded after her, driving her deeper into the woods. 

 

 

She nearly tripped as she had to focus her attention back on the front of her, not wanting to fall prey to the wolf who seemed to be letting her get the lead, dropping behind with a grin on his face. She ran, wildly, not knowing where she was going through the dark woods, the trees growing thicker and thicker as she leapt over the underbrush. Her legs were on fire, her lungs begging for air as she ran. Her mind racing of all the things that would happen when the wolf finally stopped toying with her and caught up to her. She screamed as she heard the sound of the howl from within the trees behind her.

 

 

Her eyes teared up as she ran, her feet were sore, her body felt like it was on fire. She was so scared. So scared of what was going to happen to her. She tripped, sending her sprawling onto the ground, scraping her knee and tearing her dress. She cried out and winced from the pain, she struggled to get up, only to fall down as her legs gave out. Bucky had to get up. She had to run. There was no telling how close or how far the wolf was but she felt like she was being hunted, watched from the shadows.

 

 

She huffed and panted only to let out a choked sob at the sound of the howl, her body trembling at the sight of the wolf padding out of the woods, his massive paws coming ever closer to her as she tried to get back up. “G-Good dog…Good boy….” She stared up at the creature as it moved closer, slowly, head down, ears pinned back against the skull, tongue out and panting. “Please…please just let me go.” She whispered.

 

 

She was gonna die, this monster was going to eat her up and her family would never know where her body had gone. She saw her whole life flash before her eyes as she was backed up against a large fallen tree, pinning her between a rock and a hard place. The wolf stepped closer, tail perking up as his nose sniffed the air. The wolf blinked and zeroed in on her knees, ears pricking forward as he stepped closer, nearly standing on top of her, opening his mouth. Bucky closed her eyes, not wanting the last thing she saw in this life to be the sharp teeth biting into her flesh and tearing her apart.

 

 

She whimpered as she felt the hot breath over her skin, shivering waiting for the end to come. She covered her face as she saw her life flash before her eyes. She waited…and waited. But there was nothing. She peeked through her fingers to see the wolf getting lower on the ground, looking a little less threateningly and licking at her wound. There was a tingle that ran through her skin, something magical that made her body warmed up where the tongue licked. “Hurt.” Came the soft rumble of a voice from the wolf, answering her unspoken questions.

 

 

“Wh…what?’ She managed weakly as his tongue swiped across the wound. He paused and glanced up at her, licking his chops clean with his long tongue. Did…did he just talk? She looked at him, looking far less intimidating than before. His nose sniffed at her skin, his tail wagging slightly behind him, tongue licking along her thigh that made her squeak and try to cover herself with the rags of her dress. “Whoa! D-down boy!” She managed and blushed bright red but the wolf didn’t seem fazed by her at all as his nose sniffed along her thigh.

 

 

His tongue brushed against her skin, sending that tingle through her veins that she couldn’t describe. When she looked at her knee she saw that the wound was mostly healed as if by magic, had…had he healed her? She watched him move over and do the same to her other wounded leg, licking at the scrapes as he laid down on the ground, massive paws keeping her feet apart as he settled between her legs a little more. Bucky tried to back up, heart still pounding in her chest but stopped when she heard him growl again. The sound was thrilling, scary and something else she couldn’t put a finger on.

 

 

His breath was warm, the way his eye lights seemed to follow the line of her leg up under the hem of her dress. But he was just an animal…a strange one at that but an animal nonetheless. But there was still that strange sense of humanity in his sockets that made her wonder if the legends of werewolves were in fact true.

 

 

“Thank you…but uhhh…” She stuttered, unsure what to do or say. The wolf paused mid lick, blinking up at her, a glint in his eye lights that sent a shiver down her spine that settled down in her core much to her surprise. There was a soft growl as he nosed closer, licking up her thighs, creeping ever closer to the space between them. “No...no! Wait a second! I-I’m not hurt th-ah!” She gasped as his snout nosed his way under her dress and taking a lick at her core with his long tongue.

 

 

He growled at the taste and licked again, scooting closer with a snuff from his nose, warm breath over her mound sending chills up her spine that made her squeak. His teeth gingerly nipped at her underwear, tearing it easily so he could get at her more. Her mind was going a million miles a minute. What was she doing?! He was…oh! Oh he was good! She flushed bright crimson as she felt his tongue lathe at her netherlips, making her cry out in surprise.

 

 

She shouldn’t be doing this. Not at all. But this, this felt amazing, and somehow…somehow right. He growled again, the vibration of it brushing against her sensitive nub, teeth grinding against it, just shy of the sharp points against her skin. It wasn’t long before she was a writhing mess, her hands at the top of his skull as his tongue dipped into her, tasting her from within.

 

 

Bucky cried out and tossed her head back in bliss. The wolf lapped her juices hungrily, growling as she came down from her high. “So good…so sweet.” He growled, licking up her body, his own positioning himself better. She looked up at him still a little stunned from what just happened. “Smelling you around the farm, driving me insane every single day. I couldn’t stay away.” He groaned, Bucky gasping at the lick at her throat. He really was speaking to her, and his voice. It sounded so similar to a voice she’d heard in town before.   


 

 

“S-Stretch?” She managed as she looked at the wolf who chuckled and licked at her throat. “You sold my father some lambs last spring…” She mewled as his teeth nipped at her shoulder, something hot and hard rubbing against the inside of her thigh. When she glanced between them she saw his impressive length standing at attention, a large knot at the base. She squeaked at the thought of something like that would ever fit anywhere inside of her, the other part of her really wanting it to.

 

 

He nodded at the sound of his name, seeming about to mention something when there was the sound of howling nearby that made his ears perk up and he growled in annoyance. “Of course…Always when…” He shook his head and backed off of her, looking her over and taking a steady breath. “Come with me. I want you to come with me. Get out of that house, I can take you to my den, treat you properly. Like a proper mate of an alpha deserves.” He asked her, pleading as the sounds of howls grew nearer.

 

 

Bucky took one glance towards the direction of her home, knowing what awaited her there should she return. She’d be sold off to the king, who by all accounts was no good and often cruel. She couldn’t do that. She would never be able to live with herself used as a pawn for her father to make money. Stretch, this wolf would be taking a risk but it was a risk she would be willing to take.

 

 

She nodded and his tail and ears perked up, tail wagging excitedly as he knelt down, motioning for her to climb up on his back. Bucky hesitated only a moment longer before she scrambled up between his shoulder blades, gripping him like she did a horse with her thighs as he stood back up. “Hang on…” He tossed over his shoulder, licking his chops and letting out a loud howl, getting a response from somewhere nearby. The only warning she got before he launched himself into the woods, her fingers clinging to the fur as he ran.

 

 

Bucky couldn’t help the smile that spread over her lips a sense of freedom she’d never felt before.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky wiped the sweat off her brow, despite it starting to get close to winter it seemed as though the last dredges of summer were desperately trying to cling on and make her life miserable. Well as miserable as it could be considering how much her life had changed in the few short weeks since she’d run away from home. “Bucky! We’re home!” Called the familiar voice of her mate, walking in his humanoid form alongside his brother, both carrying large sacks of food stuff for the winter from the city. She couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face as she looked at him, grateful always for that fateful night in the woods when he’d tracked her down and took her back to his den.

 

 

“Hey, looks like you guys got a lot of stuff for the winter time huh? Where’d you get it all?” She asked, greeting the two of them as they entered the den, Blue taking the bag from Stretch and lugging them both deeper into the den where they kept their food. Stretch grinned and picked her up in his arms, kissing her cheeks and nuzzling her in greeting, making her giggle softly at the attention.

 

 

“A little bit of here and there. Had to do some trading with a couple of dragons by the mountain to get some other stuff. They’ve got a bit of a garden going there now apparently but they won’t let me up there anymore for some reason.” He shrugged, putting her down but sticking close to her, looking around the den with confusion. “You know you didn’t have to clean up if you didn’t want to. It isn’t like you have chores anymore.” He released his magic, letting his true wolf form show through as he shook his fur out.

 

 

Bucky shrugged and blushed, it was always interesting to see him shift forms. “I know I didn’t have to do it but I wasn’t doing anything anyways and I was waiting on you and Blue to get back. Thought it would be a nice thing to do.” Stretch chuckled and nosed her cheek, her fingers instinctively moving to pet his soft fur.

 

 

“Just know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. You belong to yourself, you don’t have to work a day in your life anymore. I can take care of you now. Nice and proper.” There was a scoff from the entrance of the den, a large crimson and battle scared wolf padding in with what looked to be the night’s dinner, dropping the large carcass onto the floor and licking blood stained fangs.

 

 

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO CODDLE HER STRETCH. SHE IS PERFECTLY FINE TO MAKE HER OWN CHOICES. NOW COME HELP ME CLEAN THIS AND PREP IT FOR DINNER SINCE YOU COULDN’T BE BOTHERED TO HELP ME CATCH IT.” Blue’s mate, Edge grumbled and picked up the carcass, careful not to trail blood behind him as he padded to one of the deeper caves in the den where they prepped and cooked. Stretch sighed and licked her cheek before following behind him.

 

 

Blue returned after the others had left, helping Bucky close off the front of the den for the night, letting it start to cool down through the use of carefully dug tunnels. Frankly it was nice once the den was closed up, the wolves had done a good job making their home work for them in the heat of the summer. Plus, being under ground helped keep everything cool too. In the winter though it would be warm, shielded from the bitter winds, and there was a hearth that they could feed the stock piled wood onto to keep the place warmer if they needed.

 

 

It was a nice routine they’d fallen into as of late. She much preferred it to her life on the farm, with the arguing and the disappointing looks on her parents faces. There was bickering sometimes, mostly between Edge and Stretch but it was mainly Edge trying to assert his dominance, only to get backed down to beta when Stretch would stand up for himself. But for the most part it was perfectly fine, no one got hurt at least.

 

 

Over the next few weeks it finally started to get colder, pretty soon there was snow floating down through the forests, coating the trees in a light dusting of white. It was actually quite beautiful when Bucky would sit at the entrance of the den in the mornings, sometimes with a dozing Stretch wrapped around her, his fur keeping her warm. Her mind would wander and think back on her life until this point. One morning she woke in Stretch’s and hers pile of furs and soft things that made up their bed, feeling warmer than usual, almost uncomfortably so. Stretch was laying practically on top of her, his wolf form nuzzling into the crook of her throat, taking in her scent as his tail started to thump against the bed, a soft whine escaping his throat that woke her further.

 

 

“Stretch? What’s the matter? God you’re heavy.” She groaned as she tried to get out from under him but he growled and kept her pinned where she was, sending a jolt through her. It immediately made her go still, a blush creeping to her cheeks as Stretch huffed and licked at her skin, teeth grazing her neck. Not threateningly of course but it still sent goosebumps up her skin. “Stretch…what are you doing?” She asked again, feeling him shudder at the sound of her voice. He growled again and started nosing her body lower, nose and snout pushing her clothes out of the way so his hot breath could run over her skin.

 

 

“I need you…” He grumbled, his voice rough and primal, making her press her legs together at the sound, the soft whine of need at the end only making her need more. “I need you Bucky…right now…so bad.” He nipped at her pants, teeth carefully tearing at the fabric and pulling it away from her with a telltale ripping sound that made her yelp. His large paws easily flipped her onto her stomach, his nose and snout finding its way between her thighs and lifting her on her hands and knees. “Smells so fucking  good…” He growled, his tongue licking through her folds, making her gasp and moan in surprise before she could react to the shift in position.

 

 

“S-Stretch!” She gasped as he used his skilled tongue to attack her folds, lathing over her clit while sharp teeth brushed against her skin, so close. He growled and pressed further into her, tongue pressing into her core. She let out a long keen as his long tongue explored her walls hungrily. He was far more ruthless than usual, like he was trying to taste every last inch of her. Bucky gripped the furs and pressed back onto his tongue, already a panting mess under him. “Oh stars!” She mewled as he snarled, pressing harder, his tongue working wonders on her. She pressed her forehead to the bed, looking between her and him, seeing the large cock standing at full attention, a bead of pre at the tip.

 

 

Her eyes widened. She hadn’t done it with him…not yet anyways. They’d done other things but nothing like this. “S-Stretch! I…there’s no way that you’ll fit!” She gasped, pushed forward as Stretch growled again, his tongue working furiously, cutting off all of her thoughts as she cried out feeling that coil of pleasure tightening in her core. She moaned loudly, Stretch not letting up the least bit until finally she came undone under him. 

 

 

He barely let her come back down before he moved over her, pinning her underneath his body, letting her feel his hot cock rub through her folds. Bucky squeaked and blushed brightly as she felt it, Stretch giving a low growl of pleasure that rumbled against her back. “S-Stretch! I…I don’t think it’s going…its going to fit?” She stuttered, her body shivering as he rut through her folds again, coating himself in her slick. Stretch growled again, licking at her shoulder with a soft whine.

 

 

“It’ll fit…Trust me…I need you Bucky…” He groaned, the tip catching at her entrance, “So much…so damn much I need you…I need to breed you…” He started to ease into her, making Bucky’s eyes go wide as she started to stretch around him. He was gentle and it hurt just a little bit but soon enough she was impaled on him, feeling the base of his massive knot. She was surprised that she’d managed to fit him as it was! Part of her hoped that he wouldn’t try and knot her as well, she wasn’t sure that would fit, it was thicker than her fist. “See love? It fit…” Stretch growled, shuddering at the way she felt around him, so tight and warm.

 

 

He waited a moment for her to adjust to his size and girth before he started to move, slow at first but quickly picking up speed, driving Bucky face first into the pelts, smothering her cries of pleasure as he rut into her. It was animalistic, raw and oh so wonderful. Far better than she had ever imagined it would be! Stretch’s fur brushed against her back thrusting with abandon into her as she submitted to him fully. She was his mate, she belonged to him inside and out.

 

 

She didn’t know how many times she came, couldn’t think about anything other than the way he made her feel, leaving her a sweaty desperate mess under his massive body. His thrusts were relentless, wild and hitting deeper than she ever thought possible. She cried out his name over and over again, desperate for him to mate with her, to mark her as belonging to him. Before she knew it, she felt his knot starting to work itself into her tight pussy, coated in her juices. With a lewd pop Bucky came again as the knot locked them together. Stretch’s thrusts went wild and desperate, panting at her ear heavily, tongue licking at her shoulder, fangs brushing against her skin threateningly.

 

 

“You’re mine…” He snarled possessively, making her tremble in pleasure, her knuckles white from gripping the pelts so hard for so long. How long had they been going at it anyways? She wasn’t the least bit sure nor did she care. 

 

 

 

“Yours! Hahhh! Stretch! I’m yours!” She submitted, pushing weakly back against him as he slammed hard and fast into her. He was so deep! Stretch snarled, opening his mouth wide and clamping down on her shoulder, fangs breaking the skin, the sudden pain mixed with pleasure sending her reeling over the edge with a scream, his thrusts not slowing at all. He held her in place, perfectly right where he wanted her until finally, finally, he spilled himself into her, spurting his thick hot ropes of cum deep inside of her, coating her walls, the knot keeping a great deal of it in but there was so much, it made her stomach pooch a little as she collapsed under him.

 

 

Several seconds later she was trembling, still being filled. How was that even possible?! There was so much! She gave a weak moan as Stretch licked her fresh mark on her skin, using his magic to clean it and heal it to a fresh scar that would show just who she belonged to for the rest of time. He lay tenderly next to her, large wolf body wrapped around her, knot still locking them together as he pulled her close, licking at her sweaty body.

 

 

“Mine…” He hummed happily, Bucky falling asleep swiftly up against him, completely spent. Stretch stood guard, keeping all of his spunk inside of her as best he could. He hadn’t been expecting his heat to hit him so suddenly but she seemed alright. She seemed more than alright. His ears twitched as he heard the sounds of snarling and howling through the other parts of the den, knowing that his brother and his mate were suffering the same thing. With any luck, come spring there would be a few pups running around. He licked and nuzzled Bucky, seeing her smile and reach out to clutch at his fur in her sleep, making him smile as he settled down around her. It would be alright to doze for a bit. They’d been going at it for hours after all…


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky sighed and looked at her growing belly. She looked like she’d swallowed a watermelon, or two. Stretch, her mate dozed lightly beside her, his fluffy body wrapped around her to keep her warm and comfortable, much like he had been over the winter months. She felt little feet flutter just under her skin as she watched her little one move around in her womb. Or little ones. She wasn’t entirely sure. It certainly felt like she had a whole litter in there.  “You shouldn’t worry too much…you look amazing.” Stretch muttered as he cracked a lid open to look at her, sensing her discomfort and stirring.

 

 

“You have to say that because you’re my mate. I look like I’ve swallowed a planet.” She sighed again as Stretch pressed his nose to her belly, rubbing it lovingly as his tail hit the floor of the den happily. “Any idea how many could be inside?” She asked and he shrugged.

 

 

“I’m not sure. Wolves have litters of up to six but I don’t think you have room for that many in there. Despite the fact that you seem to feel like you’ve swallowed a planet.” He gave a happy growl as he felt his pups move inside of her belly. He was so happy. It would be any day now before she would go and give birth to their young. “At least you’re not the only one. Blue is due soon too. And he’s bigger than you are.” Bucky playfully shoved at his shoulder and he chuckled, licking her cheek in response as she sat back against his side.

 

 

It was true though Blue was forced to stay in bed because he simply couldn’t walk properly without pain. He’d been waited on hand and foot by Edge who rarely left Blue’s side these days except to go hunt when needed.  It was actually pretty sweet seeing the big bad wolf coddle and fuss over his mate. He’d warmed up to her over the time they’d spent together but he was still as gruff as ever. He wasn’t one to talk too much, always right to the point.

 

 

A few days later Bucky rubbed her back, it had been aching all morning. Maybe she just slept wrong. But the soreness only seemed to increase throughout the day, making Stretch whine in sympathy as he tried to help her feel better by rubbing her lower back and taking special care with her. By nightfall the pain had her sweating and curled up on her side. She hadn’t felt like this ever, the pain was near constant but she couldn’t really put her mind around it. At least not until Edge came out of his part of the den he shared with Blue and took one look at her and sighed. “YOU BOTH ARE IDIOTS. STEP ASIDE STRETCH, YOUR MATE IS IN LABOR.” Both Stretch and Bucky looked at him in surprise. But Stretch immediately did what he was told, moving to position himself wherever he was told.

 

 

Edge had worked with his own brother’s birth the year before so he knew just what to do. Stretch helped where he could, providing magic and encouragement to help her as she went through the birthing process. Several hours later Bucky is hoarse and she’s so tired, both Edge and Stretch looking over her and the pups that were wrapped up in furs, their eyes still closed. “You did so well…three healthy pups. Absolutely perfect.” Stretch nuzzled his tired mate, feeding her his magic to help heal her up as much as he could.

 

 

Bucky gave a weak smile and Edge made his exit, leaving the new parents to enjoy their new little ones who were sleeping peacefully. “They’re so tiny…Look at the cute little ears and tails…” She leaned up against Stretch, tears of joy in her eyes as she looked at her litter. The two of them smiled lovingly at their sleeping pups, proud parents of a healthy litter of wolf and human cubs. Stretch kissed her cheek and held her close in his arms, careful with her, answering any of her questions about raising a litter.

 

 

By the time Spring came, Bucky was more confident in her ability to parent her little ones. “Honey! Bee! Chancery you better stop bugging your cousins and get ready.” She told her pups as they obeyed, getting off of the doggy pile that had involved Blues energetic litter of six after breakfast. Today they were going to be going outside for the first time now that the snow had melted and the food sources had returned for them to go out hunting. They were so excited that they’d been tearing apart the den until Stretch removed the protective spell over the entrance of the den and led the way. Bucky and Blue encouraged the curious cubs who sniffed at the fresh spring air. 

 

 

Little by little they made their way into the small clearing in the trees, little noses sniffing and testing the grass under their feet. Bucky smiled as they grew more adventurous, starting to play in the larger, more open space. Little squeals of excitement as they chased one another around the clearing, Edge and Stretch staying in their wolf forms to keep a protective ear out for any kind of danger. Bucky smiled and ran her fingers through her mate’s fur. “Look at them go. They’re going to want to be outside all the time now you know.” She smiled as she watched them chase one another.

 

 

Stretch chuckled and flicked his ears. “A little sunshine is good for them. They’ll grow nice and strong, and then when they’re done playing maybe they’ll sleep a bit more at night.” He was laying down and any layman might assume that he was completely at ease but she could tell he was on high alert. Bucky laughed at that and nodded.

 

 

“Stars I hope so. It would be nice to sleep in a bit every once in a while.” She settled beside him and watched the kids play, Blue joining in on chasing them around, Edge ending up as a jungle gym of little cubs testing out their hunting skills. Stretch glanced upwards as she heard a familiar set of wings somewhere above. “Seems the dragons are enjoying the fresh spring air as well.” She mused, thinking of the pair of dragons that lived in the mountains not too far away with their human mate Sai. She’d met them a few times and Sai seemed to be more than happy to be friends with her.

 

 

Stretch listened a bit. “Yes and seems that they’ve a pair of hatchlings of their own. Maybe after a while we can go for a visit and meet the new additions. Take the kids for a walk.” He didn’t particularly liked the dragons but they were kind enough and they’d come to an agreement to not hunt in each other’s territories. But Bucky enjoyed Sai’s company, amazed that she was able to handle the pair of male dragons all on her own.

 

 

“That would be nice. I’ve been meaning to speak with her about some things actually. It would be nice to see her though.” Bucky smiled softly, wincing as one of the cubs tumbled a bit but they got up and dusted themselves off, going back to running around and chasing one another. The dragons moved off over the sky, Blue having gone off to hunt for dinner to bring in the spring months just right. It was a peaceful day, hopeful. She couldn’t wait to see what her new life would bring her in the coming months. For her and her new family. Her pack. 


End file.
